Hajime Saito
Hajime Saitou (斎藤 一, '''Saitō Hajime) '''is a member of the Shinsengumi, he is captain of the 3rd unit and is a master of the left-handed sword fighting style, Iai. He is based on the real-life Saitou Hajime. Appearance Saitou is 168cm. He has long indigo hair that hides the right side of his face and is loosely tied into a side ponytail. He has sharp, yet relaxed ocean blue eyes. Saitou wears a long, black, fighting-style kimono with a simple white sash and long scarf. vlcsnap-2012-08-04-11h14m21s63.png|A better idea of Hajime's height vlcsnap-2012-08-04-11h13m24s97.png|A better idea of Hajime's face Personality Saitou is a very stoic, quiet fellow who only speaks when spoken to or when something is worth saying. He is extremely loyal to Hijikata and obeys any orders without question. In the games, he start out at as very cold and almost cruel towards your character, but as you progress through his story, he begins to open up and turns out to be quite trusting and passionate of your character. According to the audio CD's, Saitou claims he'll take swords over women any day, as he is quite the sword Aficionado & could go on for hours talking about them, not to mention he is very aloof and shy towards girls in general. Saitou is very thoughtful and always puts the safety of others above his own and never lets on about what he's truly thinking or feeling, this proves to be a bit of a problem, especially when he suffers blood-lust attacks from taking the Ochimizu, which only your character knows about. History Not many of the other characters know about Hajime's past, for obvious reasons. According to the games~Saitou was the firstborn of a prestigious samurai clan in Edo, however, being strongly left-handed, he was unable to learn how to use a sword with his right hand, thus adopting left handed Iai style. One day, a fellow clansmen challenged Saitou to a duel, Saitou "won" the match and then was accused of being a murderer and was exiled from his clan. Some time later, Saitou found himself at the Shieikan dojo and was quickly befriended by Souji, Shinpachi, Heisuke, Sano and the other, it was also then that Saitou met Hijikata and immediately was drawn to his respective and kind gesture despite him being a left handed swordsman. Ever since then, Saitou has always held fierce loyalty towards Hijikata and the other Shieikan guys. Season II Saitou is last seen charging towards a Choushuu army, giving an Injured Hijikata a chance to escape from Aizu country and flee to Ezo. It is assumed that Saitou dies in that battle, However, According to history, Saito & half of his unit survived the battle. The Aizu made sure to spread this story in order to keep them safe. Trivia, differences & possible garble - According to Reimeroku, Saito was the very last main character to arrive in Kyoto as he had other business at the time had trouble tracking everyone down afterwards -According to the audio CD's, Saito was the one who gave Kondou his sword, Kotetsu. -In the games, Saitou was among those who drank the Ochimizu. In the anime, Saitou stays a human - In the anime & the games, Saitou is known to be the second shortest of the captains (next to Heisuke) which contradicts his real-life counterpart, whom was actually regarded as of of the tallest of the Shinsengumi. -Saito's fate is unclear. It's unknown if he died in battle in the anime. The real-life Hajime died at the age of 71 from a stomach ulcer from drinking too much. -Saitou, like Souji, can be understood as being a tsundere type of character: Cold at first, but later warms up to you. Hajime's Gallery tumblr_m2sxczVpx01rr64lio1_500.jpg tumblr_m2t3i1ASzB1rr64lio1_500.png tumblr_m2rqp0yTxj1qdvdano1_500.png tumblr_m2snn9Pmag1r21dn8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m2skvopmQx1rnl765.jpg 141244.jpg|Hajime's "Good" Ending in the first game kisuki.net_artbooks_hakuouki-shinsengumi-kitan-original-illustrations_170.jpg|Concept art from the official art book 345024.jpg 344755.jpg 407912.jpg tumblr_m2oi7pasQl1qay17mo1_500.png vlcsnap-2012-08-10-09h33m28s125.png|Hajime Gave Chizuru a hand During the Ikedaya incident vlcsnap-2012-08-10-09h33m41s31.png|Chizuru Notices that Hajime's jacket is buttoned up the wrong way...how emmbarassing 154.jpg|Saitou Hajime as seen in Hakuouki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom polishing his katana. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Shinsengumi